Stupid Ghost Games and Bored Banettes
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: When a shuppet sees a young girl playing a dangerous game called Hitori Kakurenbo, otherwise known as Hide and Seek Alone, a game where you play hide and seek with a posessed doll, he decides to teach her a little lesson about messing with things she doesn't understand. NOT an evil Banette fic! Starring Bob the Shuppet/Banette and Tony the Dusknoir.


Hitori Kakurnenbo With A Bored Banette

**Hi all! Well, I was looking up Banette stories due to my love of ghost pokemon and I couldn't believe how many evil banettes were written in the fandom. You know, child abandons doll, doll comes to life and haunts/kills child….**

**While many of those stories are good and well written, I want to do something a little different. I want to write a good but mischievous banette, one who loves a good scare, but would never truly hurt anyone. Basically, the way the ghost pokemon are in the anime.**

**Hitori Kakurenbo is a scary game I heard about on a site online where the player plays a dangerous game of hide and seek with a possessed doll. It is also known as Hide And Seek Alone or One Man Hide And Seek. I don't know if this game really works, but I'm not taking any chances and neither should you. Doesn't sound like much fun anyway, being chased by a possessed doll carrying a knife. Okay, this author's note has gone on a little too long. On with the show!**

**I do not own Pokemon. I only own Bob the shuppet/banette, Julia(the girl playing that stupid game), and Tony the Dusknoir.**

"Doll Prank" -human speech

_Doll Prank- _thoughts

("Doll Prank")- translation of pokemon speech

It was around 2:30 A.M in Jubilife City and a lone shuppet named Bob was wandering around bored. Very, very bored. And the only thing that would make that go away, he felt, was a prank. But not just any prank. An epic prank. One so awesome that all the other ghost pokemon would be talking about it for years to come. But before he could think up said awesome prank, he felt a strange energy coming from a small house nearby and decided to go investigate.

He slipped quietly into the house, went upstairs, passed through a wall, and wound up in a small closet. The door was open a crack allowing him to peer out into a bedroom. He noticed a dark-haired girl, probably about thirteen years old, who was sitting on the bed, holding a small, light blue cloth doll in her hands. She had cut a slit through its stomach and was now removing the stuffing. _One of those types. _Bob thought in disgust. _I'll take that doll, re-stuff it, and use it to evolve. Then I'll pull my Epic Prank Of The Century on her. I wonder if Rotom still has that video camera, because I'm going to think of a prank so good, everyone will need to see it to believe it. _

Then the girl started to fill the doll with uncooked rice. _Ok, now what's she doing? Maybe she's giving the doll to someone who's allergic to stuffing. _If that was the case, Bob would have to think of someone else to pull his Epic Prank Of The Century on. He was shocked at what she did next. She clipped her fingernails and put the clippings inside the doll. _Ookay… that theory was wrong. Why the heck would someone put FINGERNAILS into a doll? _After that, she sewed up the doll with crimson thread, then tied the thread all around the doll. She then got up and walked away. The curious Bob followed. She went into the bathroom and started filling the tub with water. Bob left the room. _Definitely don't need to see her take a bath. _

He wandered back into the bedroom and examined the doll. It looked hideous. _Hope she isn't going to try to make dolls for a living. _He heard footsteps approaching the room and ducked back into the closet. The girl re-entered the room carrying a cup of water. She headed towards the closet and he had just enough time to hide among her clothes before she opened the door. She placed the cup on the closet floor before walking to the bed and picking up the doll. "I think I'll call you, umm… Bob." she said with a giggle. Bob jumped at the sound of his name, then realized she was talking to the doll. She then checked her watch. "It's time." she said, most likely talking to herself.

She walked into the bathroom, this time carrying the doll with her. Bob followed, unnoticed As she held the doll, she said, "Julia is the first it!" three times then placed the doll in the bathtub. She then hurried out of the bathroom with Bob right behind her. She ran to her room grabbed the knife she had used to cut the doll and walked around the house turning off all the lights. She turned on the TV, but switched it to a station that was all static. She then returned to the bathroom. To Bob's horror, she cried "I have found you, Bob!" and stabbed the doll, saying "Now Bob is it!" three times.

("What the hell?! Are you insane?!") Bob yelled, jumping backwards in terror. Julia heard Bob's cry, and as she didn't know it was only a shuppet, she screamed and fled the bathroom, dropping doll and knife into the tub. _What the… what is going on here? _Bob thought frantically. Then he remembered something that one of his friends, Tony the Dusknoir, had told him.

_Flashback_

_("Hi buddy!") Bob greeted as his best friend stopped by his cave. He then noticed the expression on the Dusknoir's face. ("Bad day?") ("You don't know the half of it.") Tony grumbled. Bob sighed. ("What happened this time?") ("Those human kids and their stupid ghost games. They keep summoning freaking demons from freaking hell and poor Giratina's going nuts. He's constantly having to close portals that the idiots have blown wide open, and half the time a demon gets out before he can even get to it. Then we have to go track down the demons before they kill someone and lock them back in Hell where they belong. It's running us all ragged! Just today, I had to drag back two demons from ouija board incidents and one from that stupid doll game!")_

_Bob jumped. ("Doll game?") he asked. Tony laughed. ("Should have known that one would catch your attention, buddy, due to the fact that you're going to evolve into one. The game's name is Hitori Kakurenbo, otherwise known as Hide and Seek Alone or One Man Hide And Seek. Basically, someone summons a spirit to possess a doll then plays like a game of hide and seek with it, but a hide and seek that involves knives.") Bob blinked. (Okay, who would be that stupid?!") Tony shrugged. ("Well, based on the size of my workload, too many people. And that's not the only game…")_

_End Flashback_

All this took about a minute to run through Bob's head. He grinned. _For doing something this foolish, I'll give her a scare she'll never forget! _He dived into the doll, feeling the warm glow of evolution. Sticking to the doll form, he scooped up the knife. Of course he wouldn't stab her with it, but it would definitely be terrifying to see a doll with a knife walking down the hall. He walked into the living room, making as much noise as he could and blasted the TV volume. Next, he went to the kitchen and threw some pots and pans around, making a lot of satisfying _clang! _noises. Then he climbed the stairs, making sure to hit the creakiest part of each stair while scraping the railing with the knife. As he entered the hallway, he heard a soft whimper coming from the bedroom and walked that way, tapping the knife on the wall.

As he entered the bedroom, he heard heavy, frightened breathing coming from the closet. He slowly opened the door. Julia shrieked and tried to shield herself and reach for the cup of water as he waved the knife at her. She grabbed the cup, quickly took a sip, then poured the water on him as well as spitting her mouthful on him as well. He shook himself off, thinking _Gross! Really? That's what you've got to do to stop me?" _He then laughed manically and as she covered her eyes, not wanting to see her doom, he switched into his Banette form and left the house, chuckling. _That should teach her a little lesson about messing with that kind of stuff. _

He nearly bumped into Tony on the way back to his cave. ("Hey, buddy!") he said cheerfully. ("Bob? Is that you?") the Dusknoir asked. ("No, it's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man. Of course it's me, bone-head!") Bob teased. ( "You evolved.") Tony said. ("Well, duh.") Bob replied. Tony noticed what Bob was carrying. ("Dude, what's with the…") Bob looked down at the knife. ("Oops! I forgot to put this down! And let's just say that there's a certain girl who knows to never play the doll game.") He told Tony of the events that had transpired that morning. ("Well, at least that ended well.") Tony said with relief. ("Yep.") Bob replied. ("No demons came out, she learned her lesson, and I performed my Epic Prank Of The Century. Only one thing went wrong.") ("What?") a worried Tony asked.

("I never got Rotom's video camera to record the prank!")

**Hope you guys liked this cracky little story! Remember, don't play that game or any ghost game. Do you really want to risk getting killed in a very painful way?**

**Plus, it'll make more work for the Dusknoirs and Giratina!**

**Reviews will make me very, very happy! I won't know if people like the story or not if you don't review!**


End file.
